Retorno al pasado
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Ha pasado un año del Endless Waltz, y Heero se ha convertido en el guardespaldas del Relena ha sido un año pacífico, pero aun hay gente que quiere perturbar la paz del espacio... HxR, o al menos eso pienso...Cap V UP!
1. El Asesinato

_Este es un fanfic que no planeaba publicar, pero me convencieron para hacerlo… no sean demasiado crueles conmigo, es una de mis obras mas completas (fanfic mas completo)_

_**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni tampoco ningún personaje, mas que los que yo misma haya creado._

_Creo que es un H x R… y Occ…_

**Capítulo uno. El asesinato.**

Año 197 después de la colonia; la paz había retornado después del incidente de la Operación Meteoro de Dekim Barton. Pero aun así hay gente mala en el espacio, y todo resurge de la misma Operación Meteoro.

Colonia L2X960. Entre los pasillos oscuros de la embajada se escuchan pasos de tacón que van lentamente hacia la habitación superior; se abre la puerta. Un joven rubio mira al personaje que entra con una seriedad.

Hola. –El rubio, que porta un traje militar guinda y negro, se incorpora. –Es un gusto volver a verte. ¿Sabes la razón por la que te llamé?

Heero Yuy. –Una voz femenina le responde.

Bueno, si.

La guerra ha terminado. –La chica se aproxima a él. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul rey.

No, aun no ha sido completada. Las personas son efímeras, pero las leyendas no; para traer la paz de nuevo, hay que terminar con los deseos de la gente codiciosa y que anhela la conquista universal.

No es de mi interés.

Esto será un retorno a lo clásico. Si no estás de mi lado, estás en mi contra… Hanna Khaft.

La joven retrocede un paso. Está vestida con una falda-short color negro, y una blusa sin mangas color violeta; su semblante es muy parecido al protector…

Alexandro Ian Mcloud le apunta con un arma. La joven mira a todas partes, tratando de buscar una salida; observa la ventana que se encuentra a su derecha, y gira su vista de nuevo a su agresor.

No intentes escapar. Tú pensaste que al finalizar la guerra también terminaría tu misión de asesinar al piloto Gundam denominado Heero Yuy, pero no es así. Mientras sigas viva, tu misión jamás llegará a su fin.

Lo mira con un gesto de enojo.

Sabes que estoy en lo correcto, y eso te disgusta.

No volveré a matar.

No, Hanna, tú fuiste hecha para matar, no tienes otra misión en tu miserable vida más que matar. Y eso es algo que debe estar en tu mente de prototipo por la eternidad.

Hanna corrió a toda velocidad a su derecha, traspasando la ventana de vidrio y cayendo al suelo; varios de los vidrios se habían incrustado en sus brazos y piernas al momento de caer, pero era lo de menos, pues Alex comenzó a dispararle a diestra y siniestra desde la ventana rota.

Duo Maxwell estaba llenando el último formulario de la noche; Hilde ya se encontraba dormida, así que estaba trabajando con más tranquilidad, siempre lo regañaba porque se quedaba despierto hasta tarde. Escuchó de pronto un ruido extraño cerca de la ventana que llamó su atención, como si algo grande hubiese caído al suelo.

¿Qué demonios…? –Se levantó de la silla.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió a investigar. En la barda del departamento vio una sombra negra pequeña que se movía un poco; sacó del cinturón su arma y se dirigió a la sombra.

¿Quién está allí? –Apuntó con su arma.

Se quedó impactado: era una chica de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca que estaba completamente herida; tenía varios vidrios incrustados en brazos y piernas, y sangraba de aparentes heridas de arma de fuego. Se arrodilló a un lado de ella.

Oye, ¿qué demonios te paso?

Al instante la chica lo apunta con un arma; al verle el rostro, una sensación extraña se apoderó de la cabeza del ex piloto, el semblante de la chica se parecía bastante a Heero. Ya después se dio cuenta que ella lo apuntaba en la cabeza y estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

¡Oye, oye, espera! –Tira su arma al piso. –No iba a lastimarte… además ni siquiera me conoces.

La chica se incorpora, pero al instante pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo; Duo se arrodilla y la toma en brazos.

No tengo idea de quien seas. –Murmura al tiempo que la lleva al departamento. –Pero no puedo dejarte aquí hasta que mueras.

Eran las 7:13 de la mañana. Hilde se levantó al aventar el despertador por la ventana y no recibir respuesta de su compañero; se le hizo bastante extraño, era muy temprano para que Duo estuviese despierto. Se dirigió a la cocina, y entonces se percató de la razón por la que no estaba: se encontraba durmiendo al pie del sillón, pero lo más curioso era que había una chica con vendajes sobre éste.

¿Duo? –Hilde se acerca.

Duo abre sus ojos y mira a Hilde.

Hola, buenos días.

¿Qué haces allí? ¿Quién es esa chica?

Bueno. –Se incorpora y se estira. –Me la encontré tirada allá afuera, me dio lástima y decidí adoptarla.

Es en serio, Duo.

Es la verdad, excepto por lo de la adopción. Estaba muy herida, al parecer la atacaron.

¿Atacaron? Eso es extraño.

El chico de ojos azules mira por la ventana.

¡Tiraste el despertador de nuevo! Me sorprende que tenga tanto aguante.

Si, lo siento. –Sonríe apenada.

La representante de relaciones exteriores Darlian estaba en su oficina observando detenidamente las notas de la próxima conferencia en una colonia espacial; se sintió extrañada, pues el día y el lugar le resultaban familiares de cierta manera.

También lo notaste, ¿verdad?

¡Heero!

El joven ex piloto, ahora guardaespaldas del viceministro, había aparecido sin previo aviso en la oficina de ella. Jamás dejaría de ser tan astuto.

El lugar y la fecha concuerdan con el asesinato del pacifista Heero Yuy.

Si, tienes razón, pero no veo la razón para temer.

Heero no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la oficina, dispuesto a salir.

Iré contigo.

Era una oficina amplia, de color verde claro. En la parte del fondo de la oficina se encontraba un escritorio de madera largo, con varios fólder color naranja y hojas blancas sujetadas con clips, y una computadora blanca a la izquierda. Había dos sillones a los costados, color café verdoso, y dos sillas, una amplia negra por la parte de atrás del escritorio, y otra por en frente.

Un joven rubio entró a la oficina cerca de las 8:03 de la mañana; dejó su portafolio en la mesa y se estremeció un poco al ver la cantidad excesiva de fólder con documentos. En seguida tomó el teléfono y marcó dos números.

Cristian, ¿Puedes decirme qué es todo esto que está sobre mi escritorio? –Quatre preguntó con tranquilidad sosteniendo un fólder.

Es un reporte de los recursos que fueron trasladados a la colonia L2X960, señor.

¿Todos? –Miró atónito el escritorio.

Si. Llegaron hace una media hora y los puse sobre su escritorio. Es extraño, lo sé, por eso decidí que era mejor que los viera.

Se sentó en su silla y se puso a leer los fólder uno por uno. Su rostro en seguida se notó un dejo de sorpresa.

¿Para qué quieren tanto cargamento de titanio? Con estas cantidades se podría construir otra colonia. –En seguida cayó en cuenta. –Pero también es suficiente para…

Un avión estaba siendo preparado para partir al espacio con la representante de relaciones exteriores. Heero, antes de partir, recibió una llamada de un satélite de recursos en el sector L4, propiedad de la familia Winner.

¿Qué pasa?

Mientras abordaban, Heero hablaba de un teléfono público cerca de la salida al avión.

Hay un extraño cargamento de titanio que se dirige a la colonia L2X960. –Quatre sigue observando los fólder. –Casi todo ha salido de nuestro satélite de recursos.

¿Por qué me dices eso?

¡La cantidad de titanio es excesiva! Bien podría construirse una colonia espacial…

O un ejército de Mobile Suits. –Le completó el 01.

¿Tú crees?

¿Has notado qué día es hoy?

¿Cómo?

Hace 22 años, en este día, fue asesinado el líder pacifista Heero Yuy en la colonia L2X960.

Quatre se estremeció. Sabía acerca de la conferencia de la viceministro Darlian en esa misma colonia.

Es demasiada coincidencia.

Lo es. Ese cargamento hace resurgir mis sospechas.

¿Qué ganarían con eso?

El comienzo de una nueva guerra.

No lo admitió, pero en todo el trayecto tierra-espacio tuvo miedo.

¿Te sientes bien, Heero? –Relena en seguida le cuestionó intrigada.

Escucha, llegando allá no quiero que te separes de mi lado en ningún momento, ¿entendiste?

Relena lo miró sorprendida; quizá era precavido, pero su actitud más bien parecía de paranoia. Le causaba gracia, pero no quiso reír frente a él… además, no se oponía mucho a la idea.

Si, está bien. –Sonrió complacida.

Debido a la magnitud de la conferencia, los preventivos también fueron solicitados para resguardar el evento, entre ellos Wufei.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar. Era como un teatro-auditorio, en donde había balcones con butacas a los lados del edificio, cuatro para ser exactos; era obvia la razón por la que nadie sabía la identidad del asesino de Heero Yuy, el pacifista, era muy fácil infiltrarse en los balcones y disparar con un rifle desde arriba.

Ya están resguardadas todas las posibles entradas y salidas del edificio. –Sally se paró a un lado de él. –Dime, Wufei, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta tanto?

Los balcones. –Señaló en seguida. –Es muy fácil entrar y disparar desde allí.

Si, tienes razón. Hace 22 años ese fue el error de los guardias, por esa razón sucedió _el asesinato_ y comenzó la guerra. Tal vez haya que poner en las entradas de los balcones a algunos guardias para que estén verificando, ¿Qué te parece?

Una nave de cargamento se acerca a un satélite de recursos localizado cerca del punto Lagrange 1. En seguida los radares lo detectan, pero la nave no da aviso alguno.

Se aproxima una nave a toda velocidad al satélite de recursos. –Un ingeniero avisa en seguida.

Pidan identificación. –La voz de Howard se escucha en la habitación.

Entendido. –Enciende el micrófono. –Aquí el satélite de recursos MO-4, identifíquese.

Aquí la nave de cargamento B-306, pido permiso para abordar. –Una voz femenina se escucha.

Howard se asusta un poco al escuchar aquella voz que se le hacía tan familiar; eso era indicio de que algo estaba marchando mal.

Diles que aborden el satélite.

¿Cómo? Pero si no sabemos de quién se trata… no tenemos contacto visual.

Sé quién es.

Hanna apagó la transmisión. Miró hacia el espacio y luego a su piloto; aun llevaba los vendajes por las heridas recientes.

¿Por qué decidiste venir? –Preguntó ella levemente.

Porque también quiero saber lo que está sucediendo.

Duo sonrió levemente. La chica se había enterado de que él era el piloto de uno de los Gundam, y le exigió con la pistola en la frente que le dijera la localización de Howard. Pero aun así apenas y había cruzado palabra con ella… ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

¿Estás molesta por que vine? –El chico de ojos azules intentó hacerla hablar. –No iba a dejarte hacer un viaje espacial con esa condición. Por cierto, ¿cómo te lastimaste?

La chica no contestó. Siguió con la vista al frente, con un semblante serio en su rostro.

¿No me dirás? –El 02 la mira consternado. –Mmm… está bien, no me hables si no quieres, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Si hay un problema, seremos los primeros en saberlo.

La chica lo miró un poco estremecida. En seguida cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en la silla.

Howard estaba en el puerto cuando la nave arribó. El primero en salir fue Duo, lo cual lo desesperó un poco; acto y seguido la chica bajó de un salto hacia el piso, aprovechando la poca gravedad, parándose a un lado del piloto del Deathscythe.

¿De dónde demonios sacaste a este pequeño manojo de problemas? –Howard se acercó a ellos. –Definitivamente no conoces a este muchacho como yo.

Oye. –Duo pone cara de molesto. -¿A quién le dices manojo de problemas, anciano?

¡Anciano tu abuelo!

Ejem. –Hanna los interrumpe.

Pensé que ya no estabas en servicio, Hanna. ¿Qué te trae a mí de nuevo?

Duo miró a la chica. "Con que te llamas Hanna, ¿eh?"

Alexandro Mcloud. –Señaló la chica.

¿Aun sigue con vida?

Más que eso.

Los tres estaban en una especie de sala-comedor, donde había una cocina cerca de la entrada y varias mesas donde comían los trabajadores. Duo se encontraba sentado en un sillón marrón pegado a la ventana; Hanna se encontraba a su lado, solo que parada observando el espacio, y Howard estaba sentado frente a ellos, en otro sillón individual.

¿Peleaste con él?

Si. –La chica contestó fríamente sin mirarlo. –No acepté ser su aliado.

¿Qué planea hacer? No puede comenzar una guerra así nada más, no es su estilo… necesita una motivación.

Un retorno a lo clásico.

Duo se quedó pensando unos instantes. "¿Qué querrá decir con 'un retorno a lo clásico'?"Howard se incorporó, un tanto estremecido.

Hoy hace 22 años fue asesinado el líder pacifista Heero Yuy. Ahora dentro de una o dos horas la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Darlian dará una conferencia a la Nación Mundial y a las colonias espaciales en la colonia L2X960, así como Heero Yuy lo hizo.

Ambos jóvenes se voltean a ver a Howard. No le costaba nada a Alex el imitar las tácticas anteriores, eso sería suficiente para comenzar una nueva guerra. Hanna no pareció muy conforme con esa idea, pero no había por qué descartarla.

Entonces regresaré a la colonia, Heero debe estar allí en este momento. –El 02 se levanta del sillón y los mira con una leve sonrisa.

Howard pone cara de susto. Hanna lo mira con disgusto.

¿Irás? –La voz de Howard tiembla un poco.

Ahora, si.

Relena Darlian observa detenidamente a los representantes que se encuentran sentados en las sillas del auditorio. Se siente nerviosa, pues esta conferencia era muy importante… comprendía en cierta forma que Heero estuviese paranoico, en especial por lo de la fecha.

El chico de ojos azul rey se encontraba en un balcón de la parte derecha del auditorio; a su lado se encontraba el piloto del Gundam Nataku, observando. La conferencia había comenzado ya, y ambos miraban atentos a todos lados.

No falta gente que quiera intervenir en las ideas pacifistas de esa mujer. –Wufei exclama levemente. –Pero, ¿en realidad crees que vaya a ser algo grande?

No hay que dejar de sospechar, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

Es demasiado 'trillado'.

Alguien me dijo una vez que _nada era coincidencia_. –Heero cerró sus ojos y suspiró levemente. –Y hasta ahora, no logro comprender sus palabras.

¿De quién hablas?

Los representantes comenzaron a aplaudir al concluir la conferencia. En seguida se acercaron al estrado, y Relena bajó en seguida para escuchar sus opiniones; Heero y Wufei bajaron también, aun observando con detenimiento el lugar.

En el primer balcón del lado derecho (donde antes estaban los dos ex pilotos), una persona entra sin que nadie se de cuenta. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar: saco negro, pantalón blanco, botas negras, y una boina en su cabeza con el emblema de Oz. Sacó de un estuche varios tubos negros, que armó hasta hacerse notar que era un rifle; lo cargó y apuntó a la cabeza de la Viceministro Darlian.

Duo y Hanna llegaron al auditorio y entraron corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los guardias que tiraron a los lados; recorrieron los pasillos a toda velocidad con los guardias detrás de ellos. Hanna observó todo el lugar, hasta encontrarse con el francotirador en el balcón.

Quita a la Viceministro. –Hanna le dijo al tiempo que corría por las escaleras.

Entendido.

Duo corrió entre la multitud, hasta toparse con Wufei, que ya había sido informado de dos intrusos que se habían metido sin autorización. En seguida se lanzó sobre él, sin averiguar de quién se trataba; ambos cayeron al piso, haciendo que la gente murmurara medio estremecida.

¡Hazte a un lado! –Gritó el 02 tratando de liberarse.

¿Maxwell? –Wufei lo miró detenidamente y se incorporó. –Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

¡La Viceministro corre peligro aquí! –Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba. -¡Tienen que sacarla!

¿Qué? –Heero los miró atónito.

Heero levantó la vista hasta el balcón donde antes estaban observando la conferencia; un francotirador apuntaba a Relena con un rifle de largo alcance. Se estremeció como nunca. "Ese cabello rubio… ese uniforme…" Reaccionó y corrió hacia Relena.

¡Relena quítate de allí!

Ella solo miró a Heero corriendo hacia ella. Al momento que se giró para observarlo, se escuchó un disparo; todos se quedaron helados: la Representante Darlian había sido herida en el pecho con un disparo de algún lugar. El tirador había fallado su verdadero blanco, pero había alcanzado a herirla de gravedad.

Antes de que ella chocara contra el suelo, su protector logró atraparla cayendo de rodillas al piso. La gente comenzó a salir del edificio. Heero la miró, estaba inconsciente; en seguida levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el balcón: había un combate entre dos personas, el francotirador y alguien más.

¡Llamen a la ambulancia! –En seguida Sally les gritó a los preventivos.

Hanna había alcanzado a llegar cuando el francotirador estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo; debido a que ella intentó detenerlo, y que la Viceministro se hubiera movido, había fallado el tiro. En seguida comenzó a forcejear el arma, tratando de evitar que se la quitara. Hanna lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo, descubriendo que el francotirador era una mujer.

¿Quién eres tú? –La chica de ojos azul rey la miró asombrada.

La francotiradora la empujó con las piernas (pues estaba tirada en el suelo), haciendo que Hanna se cayera por el balcón. Fueron cerca de 3 metros de altura, pero aun así estaba consciente después del impacto contra el suelo. Levantó la vista, pero la francotiradora se había marchado.

Maldición. –Exclamó levemente.

Giró su cabeza. La observaban tres sujetos. Uno de ellos era Duo, que tenía gesto de sorpresa; el segundo personaje era un preventivo de cabello oscuro y rasgos orientales, que había sacado su arma y le apuntaba con ella. La tercera persona era un sujeto de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azul rey que sostenía el cuerpo herido de la Viceministro. Éste último se le hizo cara conocida.

Heero Yuy. –Exclamó ella levemente.

El ex piloto del Wing la miró fijamente. La conocía, sabía quién era. Era su objetivo no concluido.

Hanna Khaft.

Mientras los paramédicos llegaban a atender a Relena, ambos jóvenes se miraban con seriedad, sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí va la primera parte de esta historia; manden reviews para ver si voy bien. Nos vemos, espero._

_Ani Li V._

_The cruel Angel's Thesis enters through the Window of your soul, If you should betray the chapel of your memories, the cruel Angel's Thesis bleeds through a portal like your pulsing blood. So, boy, stand tall and ebrace the FIRE of the legend, enbracing the universe like a blazing Star!_


	2. Revelaciones

_¡¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, que por cierto tardé un buen en hacerlo… jejeje espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solamente los que yo misma haya creado… creo que es un HxR y otros colados… _

**_Dedicado a Shinigami: Ai shiteru…_**

**Capítulo II. Revelaciones.**

La viceministro Darlian fue llevada en seguida al hospital más cercano, bajo los cuidados de los paramédicos que solo pronunciaban: "sumamente grave" y "pocas esperanzas de vida". Heero deseaba acompañarla en aquel trayecto, impedir que partiera, y que la historia no volviera a repetirse nunca más… pero no podía dejar ir a aquella mujer, la culpable de su asesinato y su primer objetivo.

_Hanna Khaft._

Al fin, la última misión que le había sido otorgada por su instructor iba a ser concluida, ese pesar ya no la molestaría más… Alex ya no la molestaría.

_Heero Yuy._

El chico de ojos azul rey, al ver la retirada de los paramédicos con Relena, en seguida le apuntó con su arma, mientras que ella buscaba la suya a ciegas por el suelo con las manos.

_Has cometido el último de tus errores._ –El 01 pronunció a manera de sentencia. _No permitiré que por tu causa estalle la guerra una vez más._

La joven lo miró de repente con sorpresa.

_¿Qué?_

_Adiós, Hanna Khaft._

_¡Espera!_ –La chica tomó su arma, que estaba detrás de ella._ Antes de que finalices, quiero que sepas que yo no fui la asesina de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Darlian, sino un militar que portaba el uniforme del antiguo Oz._

Heero puso cara de sorpresa. Entonces aquello no era una alucinación. Recordó de nuevo a Odin Lowe, el sujeto que lo cuidó y entrenó durante su infancia… pero en seguida volvió a su mirada fiera y desafiante.

_¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?_

_Pregúntale a tu amigo Duo Maxwell._

Un momento de distracción fue necesario para que el ex piloto del Wing Zero tuviera el revolver de la chica pegado en la frente; hizo un gesto de sorpresa… no podía creer que se hubiese dejado llevar por sus pensamientos tan fácilmente.

_Dime, ¿qué ganarías con asesinarme?_

_Lo mismo que tu, Heero Yuy. Eres mi pase a la libertad; asesinándote gano mi libertad, y matando al idiota de Alex termino con su estúpido intento de guerra._

Duo y Wufei se logran abrir paso entre la multitud asustada solo para contemplar los últimos instantes de su compañero: Hanna le apunta con el arma en la cabeza mientras le explicaba.

_¿Intento de guerra?_ –Se muestra algo confuso.

_¿Prolongas tus segundos de vida a propósito?_

_¡Hanna!_ –Se escucha la voz de Duo.

Ella voltea, pero al hacerlo siente que una bala le atraviesa el hombro, y su mano afloja la pistola negra, que cae al suelo; al ojiazul le da un ataque de furia.

_¡¿Qué no saben otra cosa más que disparar primero y preguntar después! –_Le quita el arma a Wufei de un manotazo. _¡Además debes apuntar a su mano!_

_Eso hice._ –El de ojos negros exclama algo molesto.

_¡Pues tienes pésima puntería!_

La chica cae hincada al suelo, al lado de Heero. El preventivo y su compañero los miran con cara de susto.

_Son muy parecidos._ –Wufei murmura con voz temblorosa.

_Ya lo había notado._

El joven mira al chico de al lado, que le apunta con el arma.

_Quiero saber quién le disparó a Relena._

_Ya te lo dije. _–Murmuró con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

_Heero, ella sabía que iban a asesinar a Relena, por eso es que llegamos aquí._ –Duo explica con suma seriedad._ Ella no fue la que disparó, alguien más esta copiando esa vieja táctica para comenzar una nueva guerra._

Heero se queda pensativo. En su interior rogaba por que Relena estuviese con vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El auricular del teléfono cayó al suelo con violencia; aquel chico rubio estaba impactado por la noticia que estaba en TV.

_En los últimos minutos, durante la conferencia celebrada en la colonia L2X960, la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores, la Viceministro Relena Darlian, fue herida de un disparo en el pecho por un tirador desconocido._ –El reportero del noticiario explicaba._ En este momento está siendo atendida en el hospital principal de la colonia, pero su estado es muy grave, no se sabe si…_

Quatre apagó el televisor; se sentó en el sofá, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo…

_Esto se está poniendo mal. _–El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño exclamó mientras se recargaba en la pared detrás de Quatre. _Si Relena Darlian llegase a morir, se formaría un gran conflicto entre la tierra y las colonias espaciales, y todo esto podría terminar en una guerra._

_Es como cuando Heero Yuy fue asesinado, alguien más quiere comenzar una nueva guerra culpando a la gente de las colonias… ¿acaso Heero no estaba presente?_

_Dudo que se haya apartado de su lado. ¿Crees conveniente el ir a investigar?_

El rubio se dirigió al comunicador instalado en el escritorio de su oficina.

_Cristian, por favor pida que se prepare una nave para viajar de emergencia a la colonia L2X960._

_Entendido, amo Quatre._

_Será mejor que nos demos prisa. _–El castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El 04 asintió y lo siguió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El 01 titubea un poco.

_¿Vas a matarla o no?_

Ambos voltean hacia el joven de ojos negros. Llevaba a la inconsciente joven entre sus brazos; el 02 lo miró algo molesto.

_No._ –Duo toma la pistola de Heero.

El 01 mira con enojo a su compañero, pero no pone objeción alguna cuando le quita el arma.

_Bien entonces._ –Se retira con la chica.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Si quieren que sobreviva, a un hospital._ –Voltea y los mira con una leve sonrisa. _Oye, Heero._

_¿Qué pasa?_ –El de ojos azul rey se muestra algo confundido.

_Estás bajo arresto._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hospital principal de la colonia ya todo se encontraba más tranquilo, pues por el momento los médicos habían logrado calmar la situación; salieron algo relajados de la habitación 4 hombres, encomendando a Dios aquella salud tan delicada.

En una habitación fría y blanca, se encontraba una cama solitaria llena de cables y tubos, en donde reposaba un cuerpo pálido y delicado. Había aparatos que marcaban sus signos vitales con ruidosos "bip"; lo único que no causaba escalofrío en esa ruidosa habitación era una ventana que daba al jardín trasero del hospital.

Se abre la puerta. Pasos un poco presurosos se acercan a la cama, como si estuviese desesperado por ver a la joven compareciente. El sujeto de largos cabellos rubios observa las sábanas manchadas de rojo por la herida recién suturada, y el rostro pálido y doliente de la paciente.

_Éste es el precio de tu trabajo._ –El joven murmuró con voz débil._ Ahora que sucedió, existe la posibilidad de que se repita la historia, y que la disputa que duró 20 años resurja de nuevo. No se te está permitido morir, hermana. Si tú mueres, les darás la oportunidad para comenzar una nueva guerra, y eso no podemos permitirlo, nos costó demasiado para alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelábamos._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las trasmisiones del planeta Tierra y de las colonias espaciales son interrumpidas de repente por una señal de la colonia L2X960; en los monitores de todos los habitantes aparece la imagen de un joven rubio de potentes ojos esmeralda, vestido con traje militar, para el asombro de todas las personas.

_Hablo a todos los habitantes de la esfera terrestre y las colonias espaciales, en representación del presidente demócrata de la Nación Mundial acerca del atentado contra la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores, la señorita Relena Darlian._ –El joven comenzó su discurso._ La Nación Mundial se opone a cualquier ataque contra los Embajadores de la Tierra en las Colonias Espaciales, por lo que exigimos una explicación por parte de éstas acerca del incidente ocurrido. En caso de no obtenerla, la Nación Mundial tomará sus propias conclusiones y se verá obligado a entrar en las Colonias Espaciales, con o sin su autorización, para buscar al presunto culpable. Mi nombre es Alexandro Ian McLoud, representante del presidente demócrata de la Nación Mundial._

Todos observaron el pequeño discurso en la tierra y el espacio; a Milliardo Peacekraft, aun al lado de su hermana inconsciente, le pareció una táctica conocida.

_¿Lo ves, Relena? Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

A Trowa Barton y a Quatre R. Winner, desde el trasbordador en el que se dirigían a la colonia L2X960, les estremeció por completo.

_Las ideas, o temores, de Heero estaban en lo correcto. _–El rubio ex piloto exclamó nervioso. _No lo comprendo._

_Ya te lo dije, tan solo están imitando tácticas pasadas, una vieja excusa para una nueva guerra._

Sonó un teléfono.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei, Sally y Heero miran el breve discurso del nuevo representante… éste último estaba detrás de los barrotes.

_Con que ese es el tal Alex-_

_¿Lo conoces, Heero? –_La preventiva de cabello castaño lo miró algo intrigada.

_No, pero ya me lo habían mencionado._

_Todo esto es una extraña coincidencia. –_El 05 exclama algo confuso.

_Nada es coincidencia, ni siquiera nuestra existencia._

Ambos preventivos lo miran confusos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mucho ajetreo la despertó de golpe; desde aquel balazo y la disputa con Heero Yuy no recordaba nada. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación blanca, como la de un hospital.

_Odio los hospitales._

Ya no sentía tanto dolor en el hombro, alguien se lo había suturado y vendado; salió de la habitación en silencio, y como todos estaban viendo un extraño informe de un joven rubio, no le costó mucho trabajo darse a la fuga…

_¿Alex? –_Retrocedió un segundo.

Si, en definitiva, era él.

_Entonces, s demasiado tarde. –_caminó hacia el frente tratando de no hacer ruido. _Tengo que actuar rápido._

Antes de poner la vista al frente, se estrelló con alguien con suma suavidad; retrocedió un paso algo asustada, cruzando su mirada con unos bonitos ojos azules.

_¿Pensabas marcharte sin avisar? –_Duo la mira con una leve sonrisa perversa. _Aun tienes mucho qué explicarnos._

_Son cosas que ustedes mismos deben deducir._

La chica trató de pasar por un lado de él, pero el joven de largos cabellos castaños la sostuvo de la mano lastimada, haciendo que el dolor le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

_Espera, no puedes irte tan fácilmente, Hanna._

_Suéltame._

_Perdona. _–Soltó su mano algo intimidado. _Te propongo algo. Tú explicas y yo te llevo con Heero, ¿Qué dices?_

_Puedo encontrarlo sola; además… _-Se volteó hacia el y lo miró con indiferencia. _No creo que tengas la intención de traicionarlo._

_Yo creo que ustedes dos tienen algo, una extraña relación, por eso creo que no pueden matarse entre si; yo sé que tu necesitas de él como él necesita de ti._

Hanna lo miró con un leve gesto de asombro. El ojiazul le tomó la mano con suavidad mientras dibujaba una alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Vienes?_

Asintió, no muy insegura de lo que iba a hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Alex McLoud se había predicho, los líderes de las colonias espaciales se negaron a que los preventivos de la esfera terrestre entraran a buscar al supuesto asesino…

_El hecho de que nos nieguen la entrada a las colonias espaciales para buscar al asesino nos da a entender que nos están ocultando algo. _–El rubio explica al Consejo y al mismo presidente. _Sugiero que se ponga en duda los mensajes y las verificaciones de los Representantes de las Colonias._

Dentro de ese consejo se encontraba una rubia de mirada diabólica, sentada al lado del presidente.

_¿Tiene dices documentos, Representante McLoud?_

_Por supuesto, la señorita Catalonia tiene los documentos._

La rubia, con una mirada algo preocupada, entrega los documentos a aquel sujeto. El presidente les da un breve vistazo.

_Propongo entrar a las colonias espaciales para buscar al asesino de la Viceministro Darlian._

Todos buscaron un pretexto, pero fue en vano.

_Era lo más lógico. _–Dorothy aclaró con seriedad al oído de Alexandro. _No hay otra opción más que entrar por la fuerza, así se podrá todo el plan en marcha… pero me preocupan los ex pilotos de los Gundam, ¿no crees que debas hacer algo al respecto?_

Alex meditó unos instantes. Recordó el último encuentro con Hanna Khaft… "Cualquier iluso pensaría que ella estaría muerta por las heridas que le ocasioné, pero no hay que olvidar qué clase de persona es… aunque no creo que busque a los pilotos, es demasiado orgullosa para eso, preferiría matarme ella misma, pero también a Heero Yuy…"

_Si, habrá que buscar una solución para ellos._

_¿Qué sugieres?_

_Quizá Scout es una salida muy obvia._

La rubia se estremeció.

_Por cierto, ella aun está viva._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Alguna opción?_

Duo había contactado a Howard desde la oficina de los Preventivos. Al otro lado, Sally y Wufei cuestionaban a la chica recién traída del hospital.

_No los podemos traer de vuelta, eso es seguro, no al menos por ahora, cuando no sabemos qué es lo que realmente quiere Alexandro._

_¿Entonces? _–Duo mira el monitor con cierta sospecha.

_Solo cuenta con lo que ella te diga._

_Ella… _-Guió su vista a la joven.

Heero la observaba con detenimiento. Al verla entrar a la oficina junto con Duo, le pasó por la mente quitarle el arma del cinturón a Sally y matar a la chica de una buena vez, pero… no eran solo las palabras de Duo, que muy astutamente le había dicho, sino que Hanna tenía un extraño semblante de temor.

_Alex McLoud pretende que la gente del espacio y de la tierra entren nuevamente en disputa, y así comenzar un nuevo enfrentamiento. _–La chica murmura algo intimidada. _Pero no es más que otro pretexto para tratar de obtener el poder absoluto de ambos contrincantes. Aun hay personas en el espacio que no desean que la paz reine en el universo… y es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí._

_Es como si todos los males tuviesen un mismo origen. _–Sally exclama con cierta preocupación.

_Estás en lo cierto._

Todos voltean hacia la entrada, observando al joven de ojos esmeralda y al rubio árabe. Hanna mira con sorpresa.

_¿A qué te refieres, Trowa?_

_Que Alexandro Ian McLoud es sobrino de Dekim Barton._

Susto en general. La chica de ojos azul rey se levanta de la silla y lo mira con seriedad (agresividad, no sé que clase de mirada es).

_Tarde para las reuniones, temprano para las **revelaciones**, ¿no lo crees, Sin Nombre?_

_Hanna._

Mirada furtiva del 02 a Trowa. Confusión general.

_¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?_ –Quatre los mira con intriga.

_Algo así._

El 04 observa con detenimiento a Heero y a Hanna, notando el gran parecido entre ambos, pero no dice palabra alguna; fija su vista en el ojiazul de largo cabello castaño oscuro, que por cierto ha permanecido callado como una tumba (cosa anormal en él).

_Y bien, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? _–El 05 se cruza de brazos. _No pretendo quedarme a ver qué es lo que sigue._

_No tengo idea. _–El 01 se aproxima de sorpresa a la chica y le apunta con un arma. _Pero yo pretendo termina con la última misión que se me ha otorgado._

Con gesto de molestia Hanna le arrebata el arma con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha le da un puñetazo en el rostro; él la empuja contra la pared tratando de dejarla inconsciente con el golpe, pero ella pone su pie derecho sobre el pecho del 01 y lo empuja lejos de ella. Los demás piensan intervenir.

_No, déjenlos pelear. _–Duo observa la cara de "¿Qué?" que le dirigen. _Ese es un conflicto que ellos mismos deben solucionar… además, ellos no son capaces de matarse entre si, tienen un lazo muy fuerte que los unen._

_Y tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes? _–El rubio cuestiona con calma.

_Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión al respecto. _–Miró la batalla de nuevo. _Alex McLoud quiere terminar de una buena vez con la señorita Darlian, Heero, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo, ¿no crees?_

Había un secreto en el aire, y Duo era el que lo sabía.

_No pueden acercarse al hospital, está rodeado por preventivos._ –Sally Po les aclara.

_Oye, no te ofendas, pero si pudieron dispararle a la Representante desde un balcón en sus narices no creo que le resulte demasiado difícil entrar en un hospital._

Hanna cayó sentada en el suelo. Al levantar la vista, su contrincante había desaparecido.

_Lo ideal sería investigar primero los propósitos de ese sujeto, a nadie le parece una persona confiable._ –El 04 se recarga en la pared con la vista baja. _Ha estado transportando grandes cantidades de Titanio a la colonia L2X960 desde nuestros satélites de recurso._

_Tengo algunos conocidos en la colonia L2, iré a ver que pueden decirme de Alex. _–Trowa se pasa a retirar sin despedirse.

_Yo regresaré al satélite de recursos, aun tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con esa colonia._

_Supongo que nos toca esperar. _–El de ojos negros se sienta en una mesa con cara de enfado.

_¿Dónde está Heero?_

Duo mira a la preventiva y se sonríe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanna sale de la oficina de manera discreta, pero aun así el Dios de la Muerte la detecta de nuevo.

_¡Hanna! No intervengas en su trabajo._

Siguió caminando, tratando de pasarlo por algo.

_¡Hanna!_

Sigue caminando…

_¡Elioth!_

Observa que la chica detuvo el paso de golpe; en seguida se dio media vuelta, observándolo con un gesto entre temor y sorpresa.

_¿Cómo… me llamaste?_

El ojiazul la observó con detenimiento; una leve brisa corrió entre ellos, haciendo que un escalofrío muy leve recorriera sus cuerpos.

_Con que… ese viejo decía la verdad._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero corría presuroso hacia el hospital, pensando en Relena… y en esa chica. Howard, Odin, J, todos ellos pudieron haberle mentido, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras; y es que aun así aquella joven lo hacía sentir confundido, se parecen tanto…

_¿Puede ser todo esto una mentira?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, allí lo voy a dejar por el momento, para no enfadar n.n; espero que les agrade esta pequeña (?) historia._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._

_**My Sweet Revenge: God's his heaven, all's right with the world.**_


	3. Despedida La verdad

_**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que se presenten más que los que yo misma haya creado. Probablemente sea un HxR, y otros colados por allí…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo III**

**Despedida. La verdad.**

Una nave se aproxima a la colonia L2X960 con suma naturalidad; en seguida el centro de control lo detecta.

_Aquí la colonia X960, a la nave desconocida, se está acercando demasiado a nuestro territorio, identifíquese._

_Aquí habla el cargador c-41, pido permiso para aterrizar._ –La voz de Trowa se escucha por el comunicador.

_Entendido, nave C-41, identifíquese piloto._

_No tengo nombre._

_¿Cómo?_ –El joven en el micrófono se sorprende.

_Déjalo aterrizar. _–La voz del representante de cabellos rubios se deja escuchar.

_¡Representante McLoud! No me di cuenta de su llegada. _–Regresa al micrófono. _Entendido, permiso otorgado._

El de ojos esmeraldas apagó la transmisión.

_Supongo que aun no me has olvidado. _–Sonrió levemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así como Sally había dicho, el hospital Central de la colonia estaba completamente rodeado de preventivos; aun así, fue muy sencillo pasar por debajo de una ambulancia hacia la sala de emergencia. Noqueó a un incauto enfermero que iba pasando por allí y se puso su uniforme (el cual le quedó algo holgado), y puso el cuerpo inconsciente (y atado) dentro de un armario de limpieza.

Recorrió los pasillos de emergencia buscando en cada camilla y en cada habitación, hasta que le ocurrió algo gracioso: como llevaba puesto el uniforme del enfermero, lo confundieron con uno real.

_Por favor, ayúdeme. _–Exclamó una mujer que estaba recostada en una camilla. _¡Mi niño ya va a nacer!_

Al ex piloto le dio igual el sufrimiento de la pobre señora y decidió seguir su camino, pero dicha mujer lo tomó de las ropas (más exactamente de la parte trasera del pantalón), lo cual lo obligó a detenerse de golpe.

_Mi niño…_

_No soy médico. _–Se justificó el 01.

_¡Aahh!_

Heero bajó la vista. La mujer tenía las piernas flexionadas, y pues… al ver la cabeza del bebé saliendo, hizo todo lo que buen hombre: se fue al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Eso llamó la atención de los otros enfermeros, que en seguida fueron a rescatar a ambos agonizantes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquella joven abrió sus ojos, algo tensa; la luz banca de la habitación la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos de nuevo, era demasiado intensa. Movió su mano derecha, pero un leve dolor le recorrió el cuerpo por completo; giró su cabeza, fue entonces cuando se vio atada a esa cama, conectada a cientos de aparatos, y traspasada por varias agujas.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Tomó fuerzas para levantarse… bueno, sentarse en la cama, y contempló el panorama en el que estaba presa. Recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado, el disparo…

_¡Heero!_

Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta, varias personas traía a una mujer en una camilla, al parecer en labor de parto, y a un joven enfermero que se había desmayado.

_¿Señorita Darlian? _–Una enfermera entró a la habitación con cara de sorpresa. _¿Se encuentra bien?_

Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

_En verdad, no esperábamos que fuera a levantarse tan pronto, iré a avisarle a doctor en seguida._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El espacio oscuro era reflejado entre el vidrio y él, ese vidrio era lo único que los separaba; se había quedado contemplando aquel extraño paisaje, meditando las últimas palabras que le había comentado a Duo.

_Lo que él esperaba es que entre ambos combatieran, y así tener al soldado perfecto… pero eran tan solo unos niños, jamás en el pasado hubieran podido combatir… solo espero que ese pequeño demonio no vaya a echarlo a perder._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Flash Back. #1**

En esta escena, se mira a una niña con la vista baja, de largos cabellos color castaño oscuro, sentada sobre una cama blanca en una habitación iluminada por la luz de la ventana; su brazo y pierna derechos están vendados, y tenía varias heridas notables.

Pensó que estallaría en odio, furia, enojo, pero no fue así; Howard tan solo vio una carita triste, unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, y una pequeña sonrisa lastimera.

_Pero esto no será una venganza._

**Fin Flash Back. #1**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_No, nunca fue una venganza._ –Dio un leve suspiro. _Ella jamás pudo llegar a odiarlos por lo que hicieron… pero yo me encargué de quitarle todo sentir con respecto a ellos. Es tan solo un pequeño Ángel._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Elioth, ¿no es ese tu nombre?_

Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, era la primera vez después de muchos años que escuchaba ese nombre.

_Dime, ¿es que tanto así te sorprende?_

_¿Cómo… lo sabes? _–Le hizo un gesto de confusión.

_La única persona que lo sabe me lo dijo, ¿no es bastante obvio, acaso? _–El ojiazul caminó hacia ella.

_¿Howard? ¿Por qué?_

_Me dijo que éste pequeño Ángel es muy desobediente, que en caso extremo te llamara así y tal vez te calmarías. _–Observó el gesto de desagrado que le mostró. _Me contó algunas cosas sobre ti, pequeña, cosas que, al parecer, es necesario que sepas._

_No, claro que no. _–Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. _El hecho de que sepas mi nombre no significa demasiado para mí._

_¿Y si te revelo una mentira del pasado?_

Hanna guió su vista de nuevo a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heero se levantó de golpe; estaba recostado en una camilla, y el hecho de recordar el incidente anterior hizo que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

_Ah. –_Dio un leve gruñido.

Guió su vista hacia la habitación de a lado, en donde una chica de largo cabello castaño contemplaba la ventana.

_Relena…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La bienvenida no fue tan buena como lo esperaba; seis hombres armados lo esperaban en la salida de la nave, mientras un joven rubio se acerca de manera peligrosa.

_Sin Nombre, me supuse que vendrías a visitarme. _–Exclamó, mientras lo observaba con una leve sonrisa. _Por eso tenía una bienvenida preparada para ti._

_¿Qué estás planeando, Alex?_

Trowa bajó las escaleras de la nave, pero no pudo avanzar mucho debido a que los soldados le apuntaban con sus armas.

_Precisamente estaba a punto de mandar buscar a los ex pilotos de los Gundam, pero al parecer uno de ellos ya cayó en mis manos._

El de ojos verdes fue guiado a través de los pasillos de la colonia L2X960 con un soldado y el representante. Sus muñecas estaban atadas con unas atractivas esposas.

_¿No crees que ya es una táctica vieja?_

_Es un clásico, por eso es bueno. _–El rubio le mira sin dejar de sonreírle. _Además, el francotirador falló en su disparo, por eso la viceministro sigue aun con vida. Entre más diferencias existan entre la tierra y el espacio, más fácil será la guerra._

_Entonces, planeas seguir con los pasos de Dekim Barton._

_No en concreto._ –Se detuvo y le quitó las esposas. _Tan solo es el inicio._

Se abrió una puerta, y el soldado obligó al 03 a entrar.

_No te molestes conmigo, Sin Nombre. Tu, soldado nato, debes agradecérmelo._

Cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro se levantó al fin de la camilla donde lo habían dejado, y caminó silencioso hacia la habitación de Relena; algo confuso, observó a otro joven, un pelirrojo poco más alto que él, entrar sospechosamente a la habitación de la chica.

Dentro, Relena estaba observando la ventana. Pensaba en todo aquello que había pasado en la conferencia, en que los temores, paranoias de Heero, se habían vuelto realidad; una silueta en la puerta la hizo voltear.

Su respiración se contuvo por la sorpresa.

Un hombre de cabellos rojos y penetrantes ojos azul cielo estaba parado en la puerta, vestido completamente de blanco, y le apuntaba con un arma color negro. De la misma sorpresa no pudo ni siquiera gritar, estaba segura de que ese sujeto terminaría con su vida en ese instante… cerró sus ojos azul violeta y en su mente se figuró la imagen de su protector… "Heero".

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo. No pasó nada.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y…

_¡Heero!_

El pelirrojo de mirada perversa había sido tacleado por el 01, y el disparo había dado en la pared; aquél sujeto, con gesto de molestia, de un solo golpe certero al rostro del chico lo hizo estrellarse contra la cama. En seguida el hombre misterioso se incorporó y le apuntó con el arma a Relena.

_¡No!_ –De nuevo el 01 lo tiró al suelo con una patada en los tobillos.

Aquel enfrentamiento en la habitación de la Representante llamó la atención de los que trabajaban en el hospital; en seguida, presas del pánico, llamaron a los preventivos.

Heero no podía explicarse la tremenda fuerza de aquel muchacho, cuyo rostro no figuraba más de catorce años… y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la Operación Meteoro, y el envío de los Gundam a la Tierra. Tomando las fuerzas que le quedaban, le quitó el arma al sujeto pelirrojo, aunque ese chico no necesitaba de la pistola para poder vencerlo.

_¡Heero! ¡Por favor resiste! _–La chica se quitó todo lo que llevaba insertado de un tirón, lo cual le provocó un leve dolor.

Sin saber qué más pensar, entre esquivando los golpes del chico brincó a la cama de Relena, tomó de la mano a la chica y la llevó casi arrastrando fuera de la habitación, seguidos muy de cerca por el joven, que por cierto era muy rápido corriendo.

_¡Espera, Heero! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? _

_Ese tipo intenta asesinarte. _–Se paró frente a ella y dio tres disparos, los cuales el otro chico los esquivó como si no existieran. _¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?_

_¿Qué? _–La de cabello castaño observó al sujeto.

_Vamos, salgamos de aquí._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, Hanna se sentía muy tranquila; era muy extraño, desde que había conocido a ese misterioso joven, el ex piloto del Gundam Deathscythe, se borraba temporalmente aquella extraña desesperación por encontrar respuestas.

Miraba que hablaba, le decía miles de cosas. No se callaba, en pocas palabras, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo… ese chico, Duo, había estado preocupándose por ella demasiado, o en realidad no sabía si era por ella, o por ese Heero Yuy. Le comenzó a asustar aquello que le provocaba, todo lo que refería a ese niño, su presencia, su voz, su mirada…

_No, no. _–Movió su cabeza suavemente.

_¿No qué?_

Hacía mucho que no se sentaba a observar el cielo (el techo de la colonia, en este caso), a pensar, a hablar con alguien más… cosa que hacía en ese momento… bueno, él hablaba, ella asentía.

_No es nada. _–Miró hacia un punto muerto con suma seriedad.

_¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho?_

Ella volvió su vista, contempló sus ojos con un dejo de intimidación. _No._

_¿No? _–Hizo cara de molestia. _Entonces, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?_

_En ti._

Si hubiese estado sentado a la orilla de la jardinera, ya estuviera en el suelo. Claro que él tomó por otro lado el comentario de la chica, pero tuvo en cuenta de que era un soldado más bien serio y nada de lo que dijera tenía otro sentido.

_¿Planeas la manera de asesinarme, acaso?_

_No. No tengo la necesidad ni el deseo de hacerlo._

_¿Entonces?_

_No es nada._

_¿Sabes? Eres mucho más difícil que Heero. _–Dio un suspiro de resignación. _Ahora, quiero que pongas un gramo aunque sea de tu atención, quiero hacerte tan solo unas preguntas._

No tenía otra salida. _¿Qué clase de preguntas?_

_Quiero que me digas quién es en realidad ese tal Alex McLoud._

Lo miró con cierta indiferencia, dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. _Como Sin Nombre lo había dicho, es el sobrino de Dekim Barton…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba empezando a cansarse de eso. Sally colgó el teléfono con cierta fuerza, pensando en que había sido demasiado por un día, desde el incidente de la viceministro hasta el rapto de la misma…

_Wufei, vamos. _–Dio un suspiro de resignación.

_¿A dónde? _–El 05 se encontraba muy cómodamente sentado en una silla, con los pies recargados en la mesa.

_Tu compañero Heero pudo infiltrarse al hospital, por lo visto, y está haciendo que el personal del hospital se ponga nervioso._

_No me sorprende. _–Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta sin mucho entusiasmo

_¿No te sorprende que Heero Yuy esté disparando dentro del hospital mientras lleva consigo a la Señorita Relena?_

_No me sorprendería que Heero estuviese disparando a alguien que intenta asesinar a la viceministro dentro del hospital._

_¿Cómo?_

_Usa tu cabeza. _–Guió sus ojos negros hacia la chica. _Ya ha habido un intento fallido de asesinar a esa mujer, es obvio que quieren terminar a toda costa con el trabajo._

_Si, claro. _–Dio un suspiro de resignación. _A veces me pregunto por qué tengo que lidiar con un adolescente como éste. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al arma se le había terminado la carga. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarla y meterse en un elevador con Relena, para al menos hacer que tardara en atraparlos, o darle tiempo de sacarla del edificio.

_¡Heero! _

Una sensación cortó sus pensamientos de golpe. Unos brazos delgados había rodeado su espalda, y un rostro se había pegado a su pecho de manera espontánea; guió su vista hacia aquella sensación, y vio a la chica de cabellos castaños sujetándolo con fuerza, respirando de manera agitada.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Tan solo atinó a decir.

Relena no contestó; lo sujetó con fuerza, como si no quisiese separarse de él nunca más… y eso era lo que cruzaba por su mente, no quería dejarlo ir…

_No te vayas de mi lado, Heero. _–Murmuró apenas perceptible, mientras abría levemente sus ojos azul violeta y miraba el suelo.

_Nunca me he ido. _–Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

Levantó su rostro y cruzó con su mirada. Eran aquellos instantes los que más había anhelado desde aquélla última ocasión, por fin podría… la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía cada vez más corta, y Heero era el estremecido, pues no se había movido ni un centímetro… cada respiración más rápida y cercana, la percepción al fin de su aliento… y la puerta del elevador abriéndose.

Habían llegado a la azotea. Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que subía por las escaleras a gran velocidad, probablemente los preventivos o el mismo asesino; tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida.

_Relena, escucha. _–Miró a la chica, que se encontraba estremecida. _Este sujeto… necesito terminar con él antes de que pueda hacerte daño…_

_¡Pero, Heero! _–Relena le gritó mientras lo sostenía de la camisa.

_Lo sé… pero debo protegerte… _-Bajó la vista y dibujó una leve sonrisa. _Nos veremos después, Relena._

En ese instante, el pelirrojo entró por la puerta, yéndosele encima al 01; la chica cayó al suelo, pues su compañero la había tirado cuando aquél se le había ido encima. Heero retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta la orilla del techo, mientras sostenía al sujeto de los hombros; en seguida, el chico comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, pero entre uno de esos, el de ojos azul rey tomó su puño, y con un fuerte impulso lo giró y tiró del techo… lamentablemente, el pelirrojo no fue el único que cayó.

_¡HEERO!_

Y debajo de ellos, los preventivos observaron la caída de ambos sujetos… entre ellos, un asombrado Wufei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Por qué quieres asesinar a Heero?_

_Porque… es la primera misión que me dieron cuando llegué a la tierra. Cuando termine con esa misión, podré estar tranquila…_

Duo la miró con cierta melancolía. Él mismo se había llevado la sorpresa más grande de su vida cuando Howard le dijo aquellas palabras… palabras que tarde o temprano ella debía escuchar. _Hanna, Howard me ha pedido que te diga algo._

_¿Qué cosa? _–Esa pregunta tuvo un extraño tono de suavidad.

_Me… platicó que tu tenías un hermano._

La chica lo miró con cierta sorpresa. _¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_Me dijo que fue asesinado por las tropas de Oz cuando llegaron a tu colonia. Por eso te acogió y te enseñó todo para poder pelear en esa guerra, para que pudieras vengar la muerte de tu hermano…_

_Pero nunca fue una venganza. _

Esa fue una mirada extraña, como melancólica. La misma mirada que Howard le había mostrado. _Hanna, tu hermano no está muerto._

La chica lo miró con suma sorpresa. _¿Qué?_

_Ellos hicieron que tu pensaras que así fue, pero en realidad no fue así… él está vivo… y yo sé donde está en este momento._

La chica le mostró un rostro lleno de furia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al tiempo que caminaba hacia aquél lugar predicho, la batalla se efectuaba en la azotea del lugar, con aquella mujer observando horrorizada; ambos cuerpos cayeron desde la azotea del quinto piso.

Hanna observaba todo esto desde el suelo, y algo sorprendida observó con detenimiento la caída; el pelirrojo vio directamente el suelo, pero el otro chico mantenía los ojos cerrados… tenía que saber si las palabras de Duo eran verdaderas.

_¡Liam! _–Gritó de manera suave.

Y Liam entró en razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Lamento la tardanza u.u pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, al fin._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari_


	4. Reencuentro

Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV. Reencuentro.**

_Eran el escuadrón 501 (1) de Oz. Los mejores de los mejores entre los soldados, secretos, ocultos, el as bajo la manga; eran capitaneados por el General Alexandro McLoud, siendo apenas quince integrantes… entre ellos la capitana Hanna Khaft._

Quatre entrecerró la mirada. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza, sin importarle el sonido de los aviones espaciales al despegar.

_Sé quienes son. _–Lo sabía, y el no haberlo recordado en el momento le provocaba amargura. _Wufei, no me iré aun, hay algo que quisiera saber antes._ –Suavizó un poco las facciones del rostro. _Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Relena?_

_Está bien, está consciente, pero Heero…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena alzó la vista violácea, justo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Estaba preocupada por Heero, no demasiado, pero aquella presencia femenina, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azulados, no le provocó mucha confianza.

_¿Quién eres? _–Cuestionó con firmeza, a pesar de que estaba estremecida.

_Solo quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te molesta. _–La chica se sentó en una silla, que estaba al lado de la cama. _No vengo a hacerte daño._

_¿Cuál… es tu nombre? _–Relena vio el semblante de Heero en ella, y, en ese instante, dejó de sentir temor.

_Hanna Khaft. _–Contestó, con una seriedad que parecía inmutable en ella.

_¿Eres amiga de Heero?_

Hanna cerró los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo se encuentra?_

Duo elevó el rostro, observando a Wufei, que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

_Es una pregunta necia. _–Dibujó media sonrisa el 02. _Sabes que a este sujeto no lo mata nada._

Ambos miraron a la cama; el 01 se encontraba en ésta, inconsciente, con la cabeza vendada. Había caído de una gran altura, dándose golpes severos en el cuerpo; sin embargo, seguía con vida, y se recuperaba rápidamente.

_Si, lo sé._ –Contestó el 05.

_Ya hay dos personas lastimadas, y todavía no sabemos de qué se trata todo esto. _–El ojiazul dejó ver un gesto de preocupación. _Además, ¿qué clase de persona es ese tal Alex como para seguir con la guerra?_

_Ese McLoud era parte de Oz, un fiel seguidor de Treize Khushrenada._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Por qué quieres matar a Heero?_

Relena miró a la chica; por el gesto de su rostro, pensó que no contestaría a la pregunta.

_Porque… él mató a mi hermano._

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo por completo; sabía la clase de persona que era Heero en el pasado…

_Heero… ya no es esa clase de persona. Él prometió que no volvería a matar a nadie…_

_¿Y quién me trae de vuelta a mi hermano?_

Relena le miró, con nostalgia. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras tan duras y tristes, el rostro de aquella mujer parecía inmutable.

_No puedo dejar que le hagas daño._

_¿Por qué lo proteges? Es un asesino, como yo._

La viceministro se sintió algo nerviosa.

_¿Nunca… has sentido algo especial por alguien?_

Hanna cambió su semblante por unos segundos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿No saben nada aun?_ –Quatre frunció el ceño, en señal de preocupación.

_No, amo Quatre. _–Rashid contestó al otro lado de la línea. _La última vez que supimos del trasbordador fue hace veinte minutos._

_Oye, Rashid…_

El rubio piloto entrecerró la mirada aguamarina, observando el paisaje de la colonia por la ventanilla del taxi.

_¿Qué pasa, amo Quatre?_

_¿Recuerdas… el grupo 501…?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Lo siento, ¿he dicho algo malo?_ –Relena se mordió los labios.

_Yo… solo dos personas._ –Hanna miró a la joven, con su seriedad usual. _Uno de ellos fue asesinado, mi hermano._

_Comprende que… Heero es una persona muy especial para mi, y me sentiría así como tu si algo le pasase… ¿eso es lo que deseas, Hanna?_

_N-no._ –Contestó, apretando los puños.

_Dime, Hanna. –Relena sonrió con ternura; la chica era buena. ¿Quién era la otra persona especial para ti?_

_Hm. _–La joven pensó un poco, aflojando los puños. _Fue una persona que protegí, justo antes de que comenzara el conflicto con la Alianza._

_¿No estás cansada de todos los enfrentamientos? _–La representante se recargó en los almohadones. _Yo quisiera…poder vivir en paz, disfrutar de todo lo que hace una chica de mi edad. _–Y la miró, con una sonrisa.

_Yo solo…_

La castaña estaba contenta. Había hecho hablar a aquella joven, que era tan/más seria, como Heero.

_Quisiera que todo fuera como antes. Jugar con mi hermano, ver a Howard, unirme a la tropa Treize, pelear con su Excelencia, ser el guardaespaldas de Quatre…_

_¿Quatre, dices? _–Relena se extrañó.

_Detesto esta era._

Relena pensó un poco. ¿Era Quatre Winner, el mismo que ella conocía? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle. Hanna se incorporó, y salió de la habitación.

_Hanna. _–Murmuró, y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. _Así que… no eres tan fría como aparentas._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre bajó del taxi, algo preocupado, y molesto… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sin embargo, todo esto se borró al toparse con aquella joven, de cabellos castaños oscuros.

Hanna le miró, algo perdida. Sin embargo, él dibujo una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

_Hanna… lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta._

_¿Ah? _–La chica pareció no comprenderle.

_Rashid te manda sus saludos._

_¿Rashid? _–La mirada azulada de la chica se abrió. _¿Quatre?_

El rubio amplió más su sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**-.Flash Back.-**

…_comprende que esta visita es peligrosa. No quería traerte por eso, pero eres necio._

Quatre estaba cansado de escuchar eso, pero, como era su padre, no contestó. Prefirió permanecer firme a su decisión, además ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Frente a ellos, en el aeropuerto espacial, estaba el líder Treize Khushrenada, vistiendo su traje azul. El padre de Quatre deseaba evitar relaciones hostiles con aquellos a los que les vendía los recursos de los satélites, por eso decidió acercarse a ese sujeto para conocer sus intenciones, a pesar de que en esa época los viajes espaciales estaban prohibidos por la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre.

_Quisiera saber cómo resguardarán la vida de sus invitados._ –Exclamó el señor Winner, a modo de saludo.

Y fue la primera vez que él la vio.

_Éstos son los mejores soldados de mi élite. _–Treize indicó a los dos individuos tras él, mientras sonreía con orgullo. _Lo mejor de lo mejor, y ellos se encargarán de protegerlos, a usted y a su hijo._

Tras el castaño militar estaban dos jóvenes; un hombre de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules, vestido con el traje militar negro y blanco, y una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros trenzados y ojos azul rey, con el mismo uniforme. Quatre pensó que sus rostros no cuadraban, pues el rubio tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y la chica tenía un gesto de seriedad neutra.

_El capitán Alexandro McLoud cuidará del líder de la colonia, mientras que la teniente Hanna Khaft se hará cargo de su hijo._

_¿Está bromeando? _–El padre de Quatre reclamó._ ¿Cómo pone nuestra vida en manos de dos chiquillos? Esa niña tiene la edad de mi hijo._

_Así es. _–Treize sonrió. _La teniente tiene 14 años, pero no la subestime. Por algo está en el mejor escuadrón de Oz._

El señor Winner tuvo que acceder.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama, con algo de pesadez, y la abrió de golpe. Frente a él estaba aquella chica, con su rostro sereno, inmutable.

_Hola. _–Sonrió Quatre. _Te estaba esperando._

Hanna miró por encima la habitación, notando que el joven no había desempacado. Regresó la vista a él.

_No te has instalado._

_No pensamos quedarnos demasiado. _–el rubio retrocedió, para que la chica pasara. _No veo la razón para hacerlo._

La chica entró a la habitación. El 04 se estremeció al notar la forma en que miraba el lugar, revisando, quiso suponer él. Sin embargo, sonrió con calidez a su protector.

**-.Fin Flash Back.-**

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Así que ya se conocían._

Wufei ladeó la cabeza graciosamente. Duo no supo traducir ese gesto.

_Eso me dio a entender._

_¡Bueno! ¿Qué persona más estaba enterada de ella? Howard, Heero, Quatre, Trowa… ¿qué tiene de especial?_

_Ella es el enemigo al que nunca nos enfrentamos, el peor de todos. _–Wufei suspiró. _Agradece que no quiera destruírnos._

Duo miró al inconsciente Heero, y al techo. Había algo más, pero no podía decirlo así como así.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sally Po estaba sumamente nerviosa; Lady Une, preocupada. Había demasiada gente en el lugar… ¡un Baile de Beneficencia! ¿Cómo hacían semejante cosa en un momento como ese? La vice ministro Darlian en el hospital, soldados de la tierra en el espacio y viceversa, una chispa faltaba para estallar en guerra… los preventivos estaban al borde de la locura.

_Está fuera de control. _–Repetía Sally, recargada en la pared de aquél lujoso salón.

_Tranquilízate. _–Lady Une exclamó con suavidad. _Nada ganarás desesperándote de esa manera._

_Esto es propicio, Lady Une._

_Hay que estar alertas._

_Si. _–Se llevó una mano al rostro. _¿Qué más puede salir mal?_

Gritos de histeria. Las preventivas no escucharon el disparo, pero era obvio que algo así había sucedido. El líder de la colonia L4X324 había recibido un disparo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante. La sangre había manchado a algunos asistentes, y la pared misma.

_Yo y mi boca…_

_El francotirador aun se encuentra en el edificio. _–Lady Une tomó la radio. _¡Rodeen el lugar! ¡No dejen entrar ni salir a nadie!_

Preventivos pasaron entre la multitud y los recién llegados, evitando movimiento alguno. Entre los que aun estaban en la recepción eran Alex McLoud y Dorothy Catalonia.

_Las piezas siguen moviéndose. _–Murmuró el rubio líder. _Pronto la ejecución de éstas provocará nuestra melodía, Dorothy._

_Nuestra melodía de guerra. _–Sonrió la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**-.Flash Back.-**

Quatre corrió hacia un callejón, ocultándose perfectamente pegado a la pared de éste. Tras él, Hanna le seguía, pisándole los talones.

_¡Al fin! _–Sonrió el rubio.

_¿Por qué?_

_No es justo que solo esté allí encerrado… ¡quiero conocer la tierra!_

No reclamó ni dijo palabra. Su trabajo era ser su guardespaldas, no su niñera.

_Pero… llamas demasiado la atención con ese uniforme militar. _–Quatre le miró. _Así no podemos pasar desapercibidos._

Hanna suspiró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre estaba entretenido, mirando el punto que hacían el mar y el cielo al juntarse. Ambos estaban en un muelle, algo lejano a donde se hospedaban; Hanna llevaba ahora puesto una blusa violeta, sin mangas, y una mini falda negra, con las mismas botas negras.

_En la colonia no puedes ver algo como esto._

_No._

_¿Eres de una colonia, Hanna?_

_Si._

_¿Cuál de ellas?_

_L1X01013_

_Relativamente cerca. _–Sonrió. _¿Por qué viniste a la Tierra, Hanna?_

_Acepté unirme a la milicia. _–Exclamó con sobriedad.

_¿Estás conforme con eso?_

_No._

_¿Prestas atención a lo que te digo?_

Hanna se giró para verle.

Un disparo; la chica alcanzó a jalarlo al suelo, haciendo que la bala le rozase el cabello. Pronto los largos mechones oscuros cayeron sobre su espalda.

_¡Hanna!_

_¿No te hirieron?_

_No._

_Hay que salir de aquí._

Ambos corrieron hacia unos edificios cercanos, siendo seguidos por soldados de la alianza; la chica tomó una radio que guardaba en sus ropas.

_La Alianza se ha dado cuenta, repito, la Alianza se ha dado cuenta._

Entraron a un almacén, seguidos de una lluvia de balas, en donde estaban acomodadas muchas cajas. Hanna le condujo hacia ese lugar, escondiéndose tras las que estaban en el fondo.

_Diablos. _–La chica se recargó en la caja, manteniéndose alerta.

_¿Nos han descubierto?_

_Eso parece._

Quatre la observó con detenimiento.

_¿Sabes? Así no pareces un militar._

_¿Cómo? _–La chica le observó.

_Que te miras bien así. _

Hanna hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

_Quiero pedirte algo…_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Quiero… que me enseñes a defenderme. _–Exclamó, decidido. _Estoy cansado de que otras personas tengan que cuidar de mi… quiero aprender a hacerlo por mi mismo… y yo… te prometo… te prometo que cuidare de ti._

Hanna le miró con asombro. Era el primer gesto distinto que pudo ver en ella.

_Hanna._

_Está bien. _–Dijo, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

**-.Fin Flash Back.-**

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Cómo está?_

Ambos supusieron que hablaba de Relena.

_Está bien, descuida. _–Duo se levantó. _¿Cómo estás tú?_

Heero se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Había sido un sueño o…?

_Duele. _–Murmuró. _Pero puedo levantarme._

Wufei colgó el teléfono.

_El líder de la colonia L4X324 fue asesinado hace unos instantes._

_¿Qué dices?_

_Que estamos a punto de entrar en guerra._

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rubio Quatre guió su vista hacia la pantalla instalada en un edificio. Hanna entrecerró la mirada.

_Ha sido un mal momento para nuestro reencuentro, ¿no es así? _–Sonrió el joven con amargura.

_La única solución… es tratarlos como lo que son… terroristas. _–Hanna alzó la vista, mirando a Alex en la pantalla. _Y él es la cabeza de todo._

_Tienes razón._

-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Razón, causa, motivo? –con una armadura y un mazo a lo dokuro-chan- pues bueno… ¡me inspiré! ¡Si! Después de tanto tiempo, aunque suene extraño, decidí continuar con este fic… que se mira algo largo por lo visto…

Pero bueno, espero me perdonen esta tremenda demora, prometo seguir subiéndolo aunque no muy rápido porque ya entre a la escuela y me da pereza mecanografiar… no me maten

El próximo capitulo está mas movido espero les guste… gracias por leerme!!

SKAL.


	5. Scott

**Cap****ítulo V. Scott.**

_¡Tengan cuidado!_

Varios enfermeros salieron volando, estampándose contra una pared; Duo y Wufei salieron en seguida de la habitación, mirando a los caídos.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando? _–Preguntó el 02, alarmado.

El sujeto pelirrojo caminaba entre los enfermeros heridos; el mismo que había caído con Heero desde la azotea, y no tenía alguna herida visible.

_¿Estoy soñando? _–Volvió a decir, con una sonrisa nerviosa. _Ese sujeto es peor que Heero._

Wufei miró a los enfermeros tirados, heridos, y sonrió.

_Pareces un buen oponente. ¡Enfréntate conmigo!_

Duo observó a Wufei ponerse en posición de ataque; el pelirrojo al notarlo, se colocó frente a él, dejando caer un enfermero inconsciente.

_¿Tú también estás loco? _–El 02 exclamó, histérico.

_Saca a los demás del hospital, yo me enfrentaré a él._

El ojiazul suspiró. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

_No te vayas a morir, Wufei._

El 05 notó que su compañero huía.

_Mi nombre es Wufei Chang. Seré tu oponente._

_Scott Rembler. _–Contestó el pelirrojo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Arriba, compañero! Debemos ir por la señorita Relena y salir de aquí cuanto antes._

Heero tomó asiento en la cama.

_¿Y Wufei?_

_Está haciendo tiempo para que salgamos de aquí._

Heero, aun con el traje de enfermero, corrió, junto a Duo, hacia la habitación de la Representante. El 02 miró a todos lados, pero no estaba.

_¡Heero! _–Relena lo miró entrar a la habitación, cuando iba saliendo del baño, en una bata blanca.

_Hay que salir de aquí, ya. _–Dijo, jalando a la chica, sin importarle la vestimenta.

_Pero…_

_Esta vez, escaleras._

-0-0-0-0-0-

El pelirrojo Scott cayó sobre una camilla, partiéndola a la mitad; el 05 le observó.

_¡Eso no es todo! _–Exclamó el 05.

Scott miró por la ventana. Tres personas corrían, alejándose del hospital; sin perder más tiempo, se levantó y se lanzó por ésta, rompiendo el vidrio de un puñetazo.

_Imposible. _–Murmuró Wufei, con sorpresa, al observar que el pelirrojo levantarse después de caer un cuarto piso. _Es irreal._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Escucharon el sonido de vidrios romperse; se giraron, solo para ver al pelirrojo levantarse del suelo, con el cuerpo cubierto de vidrios.

_¡¿Qué diablos eres?! _–Gritó Duo, dejando estáticos a sus compañeros. _¿Qué esperan? ¿Un semáforo? ¡Muévanse!_

Heero jaló de nuevo a la chica, dejando a Duo frente a Scott.

_Bueno, solo estamos tú y yo. _–El ojiazul sonrió. _¿Listo para enfrentarse al Dios de la Muerte?_

Scott se lanzó contra el 02, con la intención de taclearlo; sin embargo, el piloto le detuvo con las manos. El pelirrojo se estremeció.

_¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que me moverías? _–Sonrió perversamente. _Podré parecer frágil, pero… ¡Es solo apariencia! _–Gritó, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro del pelirrojo.

Scott cayó al suelo con brusquedad; un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su labio. Le dirigió una mirada de furia.

_¿No te lo esperabas? _–Contestó, moviendo un poco la mano con la que lo había golpeado.

Duo se giró y corrió en dirección a donde Heero, dejando al pelirrojo ya de pie.

_Au. _–El ojiazul se tomó el puño mientras corría. _Ese sujeto tenía la cara dura._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Heero! _–Quatre gritó, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

La gente miraba, con extrañeza, al enfermero y la paciente que se acercaban al rubio, justo al frente del hospital, cruzando la calle.

_Debemos salir de aquí. _–Heero murmuró, estando frente a él. _Ese sujeto… aun está aquí._

_No podemos salir, Heero. _–Quatre le miró con preocupación. _Han asesinado a un líder, y están controlando los vuelos._

Relena miró a la joven Hanna, que estaba recargada en la espalda de Quatre, con la vista baja. Sonrió.

_Tu. _–Heero se dirigió a la chica tras el 04. _¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese sujeto?_

Hanna no contestó. Cerró la azulada mirada.

_¡Heero! Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer. _–Relena exclamó, dejando a Quatre con media palabra en la boca. _Así nunca va a contestarte._

El 01 dio un suspiro. Relena caminó, hasta estar detrás del 04.

_Con que… si era la misma persona._

Hanna la miró, sin decir alguna palabra.

_La nave en la que viajé… podemos ir en ella. _–La castaña dijo, de repente. _Tengo permiso para salir en cualquier momento a la Tierra._

_Andando. _–Ordenó Heero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Duo!_

El 02 se detuvo. Wufei, con el traje sucio, corrió hacia él.

_¿Eres mago o algo así?_

_¿Dónde está Scott?_

_¿Scott?_

_El atacante._

_No me siguió, por lo visto. _–Intentó tranquilizar la respiración.

_Escapó, dices._

_Más bien, al revés._

_¿Y los demás?_

_Salieron al puerto espacial… pero dudo mucho que puedan salir con la alerta._

_La Representante tiene inmunidad diplomática. _

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una nave salió de la colonia, siendo piloteada por Heero.

_Pude hacerlo yo. _–Quatre se recargó en su asiento, murmurando apenas.

_Heero no me quiere cerca. _–Contestó Hanna a Relena.

La castaña movió la cabeza.

_No, creo que esta estresado…_

** Back.-**

…_debido a los atentados, considero que es más seguro que yo esté en casa, ¿no lo cree? _–Relena hablaba, con un gesto lastimero.

_Si… pero…_ -El controlador simplemente no podía resistirse a esa cara. _Nuestras órdenes son no dejar salir personas de la colonia, ¿qué tal si usted…?_

_Mis guardaespaldas ya revisan la nave._

Mientras tanto, los otros tres verificaban que no hubiese explosivos… bueno, solo Quatre fingía, porque aquellos dos se sometieron en una carrera para ver quien acababa primero.

** Flash Back.-**

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Se escaparon._

Alex se quedó en silencio, mirando el rostro del joven pelirrojo por el comunicador.

_Me asombra de ti, Scott. _–Murmuró el rubio.

_Los datos que me dio de 02 y 05 son incorrectos, señor._

_¿Incorrectos?_

_La habilidad estimada del 05 era de 790, cuando en realidad es de aproximadamente 3,700… la fuerza del 02 era apenas del 30% en respecto a su masa corporal, cuando ahora sobrepasa el 120%_

Alex entrecerró la azulada mirada.

_Entonces, los cálculos de mi tío han sido incorrectos, sus estimaciones… tienen una falla inmensa… debí suponerlo… desde el incidente con Wing Zero._

_Espero nuevas órdenes._

_Has mas estimaciones, corrige los datos que tenemos._

_Si señor. _–Y apagó el monitor.

El rubio miró los fólderes en su escritorio.

X Milliardo Peacekraft

X2 Lady Une

01 Heero Yuy

02 Duo Maxwell

03 Nanaki (N/A: Sin Nombre)

04 Quatre Raberba Winner

05 Wufei Chang.

01X Hanna Khaft.

_Apenas uno… y los demás salen de control… hiciste una locura, tío._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasos sigilosos. A pesar de la seguridad, pudo pasar a los almacenes con facilidad; caminó por la oscuridad, con una lámpara de mano en la diestra. Los archiveros aparecieron al abrir la puerta indicada.

_Bien. _–Exclamó, con suavidad.

Abrió un archivero, forzando la cerradura, con una pulcritud militar. Dentro, había muchas carpetas, con el título de "Operación Meteoro: L3X18999". Las tomó todas, y salió de allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Las tienes todas?_

Milliardo Peacekraft se mantenía oculto en la colonia X01013, pues el bloqueo no le había permitido salir a tiempo.

_Si, aunque me ha costado trabajo sacarlas. _–Lucrecia Noin exclamó al otro lado de la línea. _Aunque me he topado con algo más… llamado "Operación New Type"._

_¿New Type? ¿Es un Mobile Suit?_

_No lo he leído aun._

_Está bien, avísame cuando tengas algo._

_¡Zechs! ¿cómo piensas salir de allí?_

_Saldré tan pronto acabe el bloqueo. No te preocupes, es malo para tu salud._

_Está bien, Zechs… solo cuídate._

_Tu también. A ambos._

Y colgó el teléfono.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Cállate y póntelo!_

Duo hizo un berrinche, terminando de ponerse el saco de preventivo. Wufei caminó hacia el hangar de las naves.

_No me gusta el verde._

_Si no eres un preventivo no te van a dejar salir de la colonia. ¿Entiendes?_

_Si, si entiendo…_

Ambos subieron a la nave que los llevaría a la tierra… donde se efectuaría la verdadera batalla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las hojas cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose por éste; justo encima, quedó la fotografía de Treize Khushrenada.

Lucrecia Noin se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando ahogar un grito, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. Todo aquello que había visto le había causado una gran conmoción.

_¿Cómo… se atrevió…?_ –Exclamó, presa del temor.

Se llevó la otra mano al vientre, quedando recostada en el suelo; lo único que podía ver era el encabezado de aquella página tan horrenda: "Prototipo 00; Treize Khushrenada, creado el 13 de Abril del 0172 Después de la Colonia…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia la publico lentamente… les ruego disculpas, lo que si es que seguiré publicando, trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Saludos y Feliz Año

SKAL


	6. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

_Hola._

_Se que esta prohibido mandar esta clase de mensajes, pero como lo eliminare al rato, da igual._

_Esto es solo para avisar que el Fanfic llamado Retorno al Pasado se reescribirá, debido a causas mayores (aquí entre nos, perdí algunos capítulos vitales para la historia, y francamente no recuerdo bien como para volver a hacerlos). Pero, no se preocupen, la trama es la misma y sigue la misma línea, solo que acomodaré mejor el texto._

_Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas._

_Atte._

_Ani Li L. S._


End file.
